Bloody Requiem
by Saya-Mitzra
Summary: HIATUS Algo causó la desaparición de Killua. Años más tarde importantes asesinatos envuelven a la familia Zaoldyec, volverán Gon y Killua a reunirse? o la misteriosa intriga que los rodea los tendrá en bandos opuestos? KilluaxGon. R&R.
1. Un Pasado Incompleto

****

Bloody Requiem

Cap1: Un Pasado Incompleto 

Notas: o.Ó es mi primer fic de Hunter X y solo vi la serie una vez (casi completamente) así que si algo no encaja me avisan se agradece. A medida que avanza se apuntaran a relaciones yaoi aunque no creo que pase del shonen ai así que tranquilos y pues los que no gusten del genero no lo leen y punto no puedo decir mas ^^U, ahora disfruten los que se queden a leerlo XD.

PD: volví a subir este capitulo aunque no cambio en casi nada, solo replanteo el lineamiento del yaoi a shonen ai pues se trata mas de la intriga que del romance en medio gracias.

Disclaimer: No, Hunter X Hunter no me pertenece ^^ aunque quisiera así que perdonen cambios de trama, libertad de relaciones y locas conspiraciones.

-....dialogo... -

"...pensamiento o escrito..."

~.~.~.~.~.cambio de lugar

********cambio de tiempo/lugar

(N/A: notas de autor)

**** ****

-Hubo un tiempo en el que era inocente?

Hubo un momento en esa mi vida, en el que aun era un niño?

Hubo un tiempo en que mi destino no me controlaba?-

-Eso fue una ilusión-

-Una ilusión?-

-Una que nosotros mismos dejamos ocurrir-(silencio)- Kilua-

-Una ilusión-repitió el aludido-

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

-Y bien? Cómo esta Kilua?-pregunto pausadamente una voz masculina-

-Nunca debimos permitir sus caprichos-se lamentaba una mujer-

-no fue lo que pregunte, dime como esta-reprendió fríamente el hombre de blanca cabellera hasta los hombros (N/A: el padre de Kilua ^^U)

-Que rudo! pero en fin mejor de lo que pensamos, finalmente acepto lo que era-

-Entonces, obsequiarle una ilusión resulto provechoso-comento con satisfacción el progenitor del chico-

-Claro, nadie puede ser amigo de un enviado de la muerte, eso es algo que él mismo quiso desmentir pero termino por probar lo contrario-añadió la mujer entre un tono de alegría y tristeza bastante confuso como para determinarlo-

-Basta-ordeno callando a su esposa-En poco tiempo podrá asumir su posición. Mi hijo, Kilua, será el jefe de la familia Zaoldyeck

(N/A:gracias por ayudarme chicos ^^)-

***********************

-Gon!Gon!!-

-Despierta Gon!-

-Ahh! Leorio? Que sucede?-

Un aun somnoliento Gon emergía del país de los sueños mientras Leorio le apresuraba nerviosamente tratando de articular unas palabras que visiblemente no lograban traspasar sus labios.

-Leorio? Que te sucede?-reitero el joven cazador, esperando alguna explicación por el alboroto-

-.....es... es. –tartamudeaba el doctor sin lograr decir las palabras que quería-

-si que es?-preguntó nuevamente el cazador aun más curioso-

-Killua-finalmente soltó-

La única mención de esa palabra cayó como un balde de agua fría al joven Gon, quedándose mudo e inamovible por unos segundos.

-Ki... Killua?!-finalmente pudo decir a su vez-

En la habitación contigua que resultaba será una sala de estar la pantalla de un televisor encendido centellaba de noticias. La sala decorada simplemente pero con gusto con un sofá de cuero negro, una mesa de caoba cuadrada con tabla de cristal y un vaso de wisky junto a un florero de lilas como adorno principal, una suave brisa marina entraba por el gran ventanal que daba a una terraza agitando las cortinas celestes las mismas que rozaban unos cuadros de fotos, estas como un recuento de la vida Gon, la de su padre, de sus viajes y muy particularmente de sus misiones como cazador acompañado en muchas por sus infaltables amigos Leorio, Kurapika y Killua. Sin embargo mientras los años desfilaban por esos momentos capturados se podía notar súbitamente un corte con uno de sus compañeros que no volviera a aparecer. Aquel chico de cabello blanco y ojos amatistas faltaba en los últimos retratos y la alegría que Gon solía contagiar se había opacado visiblemente en las mismas.

-.....según reportes de los investigadores, esos asesinatos serian obra de maestros en estas artes, hasta se rumorea el famoso nombre de la familia Soilbic y su posible aparición en las listas de cazadores, esto sin lugar a duda dará mucho que decir en cuanto a la propia organización......-

En el instante que la noticia terminaba con un corte comercial el repique del teléfono resonó por la vivienda, Leorio sacado súbitamente de un estado pensativo alzó el auricular.

-habla Leorio diga-

-Leorio, soy yo Kurapika-oyó el medico lejanamente-

-Kurapika! Tu acaso...-empezó Leorio pero fue interrumpido.

-si lo sé, acabo de ver las noticias y me llegó un encargo de la asociación de cazadores-le corto el rubio al otro lado del mundo, sosteniendo ante sus ojos una hoja de papel-

-Cómo dices?- inquirió sorprendido Leorio.

-Leorio lo mejor será que vaya para allá, no adelantes nada a Gon eso es mucho más que simplemente Killua o la familia Zaoldyeck....me escuchas Leorio?- cuestionaba Kurapika cuando se percató que la comunicación se interrumpió sin previo aviso-

-Kurapika?...Kurapika? No te oigo Kurapika!Kurapika!!!-exclamo a su vez el cazador recibiendo estática por el auricular-

-Leorio que sucede?!-exalto sorpresivamente Gon llegando a su lado-

-era Kurapika pero se corto la línea....espera se cortó...Gon al suelo!!!-alcanzo a decir antes que algo atravesara la pared en todo un estruendo y seguidamente explotara volando el departamento en mil pedazos..

-Misión cumplida- murmuro una voz femenina en un carro observando a lo lejos una columna de humo en un edificio moderno de la costa.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. Mientras en otra ciudad.

-Leorio?!Leorio?!-seguía insistiendo Kurapika al teléfono- 

-Demonios, acaso se movilizaron tan rápido?-apretó el puño en la mesa- Gon, Leorio solo espero que estén bien.

-Si es tan buen cazador como se dice debería de estarlo no lo crees, Kurapika ?-soltó una voz burlona-

-Hisoka! Que haces aquí!?-atino a preguntar el rubio demasiado perturbado por la presencia del mago-Y que es ese color de cabello?-añadió aún mas divertido que sorprendido-

-Vaya no pensé que seria mal recibido pero haré caso omiso, recuerda que también soy cazador y cazar me divierte-respondió ese sin inmutarse más que con su habitual sonrisa-Y sobre lo ultimo no tengo explicación que dar-recalco refiriéndose a su apariencia un tanto inusual para un extraño-

-No necesitas recordármelo, pero aun no contestarás mi pregunta-replico Kurapika recuperando la compostura aunque seguía observando la nueva coloración del cabello de Hisoka.

Esta vez el mago asesino se había pintado de un verde alga con las puntas de mechas tornándose al verde-morado resultando un efecto bastante bien logrado aunque no pareciera del todo intencional, Kurapika seguía observando al extravagante individuo, esta vez vestía otro de sus trajes con inspiración a payaso pero era negro con franjas naranjas y blancas a los lados y botones, el todo adornado con su habitual corazón y espada en rojo sobre el pecho y una tela naranja alrededor de la cintura.

-ni con los años cambian, tan ingenuos como siempre pero fieros a la vez, me encanta.-comento Hisoka a media risa-

-Hisoka!-le reprendió el cazador, no le gustaba su actitud de burla-

-esta bien te lo diré aunque realmente deberías de haberlo descifrado, acaso no recibiste la notificación de la asociación? si, esa misma que traes en la mano-señalo el complicado personaje-

-Que..Que..-repitió Kurapika tratando de procesar la información que le daba Hisoka.

-si, ya veo que lo entiendes. Al parecer la familia Soilbic guardaba mas de un secreto, uno de ellos es demasiado comprometedor para con la asociación, uno que podría hacerlos caer-soltó como todo un investigador profesional el mago-

-te refieres a que seria la respuesta a la desaparición de Kilua hace años-vislumbraba Kurapika por el camino que indicaba Hisoka-

-lo llamaría mejor una hábil maniobra de control-atino a murmurar Hisoka.

Aquello dejó pensativo al cazador de ojos carmín, sus ojos recorrían las palabras impresas por su fax minutos antes, en la cabecera de la notificación aparecía el emblema de la asociación de cazadores seguido del cual venia el texto.

"La Asociación de Cazadores solicita a sus integrantes para la cumbre excepcional que vendrá a realizarse el día lunes 15 de diciembre en la sede de la ciudad de Akiseinga (N/A: inventada por sí acaso XD).

Sinceramente esperamos su asistencia al evento, la Comisión Directora."

*************************************************************************

Notas: vaya vaya ^_^ que secretos guardan la asociación de cazadores y la familia de Killua? Por que el mismo Killua se apartó de sus amigos? Gon y Leorio aun están vivos después de la explosión? Eso y más en el próximo capitulo...jaja eso sonó a comercial de Medabot ¬_¬U. No en serio, solo explicaré que pasaron muchos años desde la serie, ahora Kilua tiene al rededor de unos 18 años al resto le echan cuentas n_n, además Killua y su hermana son cazadores, volvió a pasar el siguiente examen y lo aprobó solo por que Gon le dijo XD, Hisoka también anda por ahí como habrán notado y pues ya veré como le hago a los demás. Comentarios varios, sugerencias y apoyo están bienvenidos. Como dato extra ese fic debería culminar por el 15 de diciembre que es la fecha de la cumbre... al menos es lo que esta planeado. Ja Ne!


	2. El Tablero de la Muerte

****

Bloody Requiem

Cap2: El tablero de la muerte.

Notas: ^^ si algún nombre no coincide me lo dicen para corregir gracias ^^ y chicos agradezco su apoyo me hicieron muy feliz n_n.

Disclaimer: LoL Hunter X Hunter no me pertenece alguna otra cosa? Ah si! Son lindos no? *~*-con estrellitas en los ojos-

-....dialogo... -

"...pensamiento o algo escrito..."

~.~.~.~.~.cambio de lugar

********cambio de tiempo/lugar

(N/A: Notas de autor ^.^)

****

-y bien hermano?- pregunto una voz masculina-

La persona que acababa de emitir la pregunta estaba de espaldas al hombre aludido y un haz de luz caía directamente en su delante alumbrando tenuemente su plateada cabellera.

-misión cumplida mi querido hermanito, dime como te fue a ti?-contesto el chico de oscura cabellera y ojos color ébano desnudados de sentimientos-

-parece que la mayoría tomó su sitio asignado-contesto el aludido girando sobre si y encarando a su hermano.

El personaje en cuestión era un joven de unos 18 años de cabello corto e inmaculado, sus ojos era de un amatista intenso y miraban fijamente al objeto en sus manos, un tablero de ajedrez con todas las piezas en sus respectivas posiciones.

-bien, como confirmaste el resultado de tu misión podremos prescindir de estas dos piezas-añadió alzando sus finos dedos hacia un caballero y un alfil blancos.

Ya iba a remover ambas piezas del juego cuando ingreso otra persona.

-Amo Kilua, disculpe la interrupción- dijo prestamente el intruso antes que el chico alcance a atravesarle el corazón tan solo con su mirada-

-habla-ordeno fríamente al sirviente-

-acabamos de recibir noticias del primer objetivo y ambos sobrevivieron-informo el mayordomo-

-Nadie podría sobrevivir a tal explosión-reclamo el hermano mayor de Killua pero sin cambiar su habitual tono o desprender sus ojos del asesino-

-pues parece que te equivocaste hermanito, sabes lo que costara tu fracaso-comento el joven alistando su mano derecha-

-lo se-simplemente respondió Irumi, sin desviar un instante su mirada hacia su hermano-

-retírense-ordeno súbitamente cambiando de actitud y dejando su mano volver a la normalidad-

Ambos individuos se retiraron en total silencio dejando a un pensativo Killua bajo el haz de luz observando sin inmutarse el tablero de ajedrez.

-sabia que solo yo podría hacerlo, no es cierto Gon, Leorio y Kurapika?-cuestiono a las inamovibles piezas-

En lo que se formulaba esa pregunta escuchó el sonido del papel entrar en la impresora y el olor a tinta fresca, sin ningún apuro se interno unos segundos en la oscuridad para luego volver a la luz con una hoja de papel. La hoja recién impresa traía un mensaje y en la parte superior la insignia de la asociación de cazadores

Una suave sonrisa se deslizó sobre sus labios al tiempo que depositaba la hoja a un lado del tablero e iniciaba su primera jugada moviendo su caballero negro frente a los peones blancos. Entonces adelantó los peones blancos y su torre negra tomó de asalto su contraparte blanca haciéndola caer.

-esa torre causó mi ilusión, ahora desapareció y lo que una vez fue también caerá. Muy pronto sabrán toda la verdad... -murmuro el asesino dejando caer la pieza la cual inevitablemente llego a chocar contra el suelo rompiéndose en mil pedazos-

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. En la ciudad de Gon (N/A: ósea donde vive por el momento ^^u)

-esta es la habitación?-inquirió un joven de cabellera rubia a una enfermera-

-así es Sr.Kurapika-afirmo la enferma dirigiéndole con la mano-

-se lo agradezco señorita-dijo formalmente el cazador causando un ligero rubor en la trabajadora-

Sin prestar atención a su reacción el cazador ingreso al dormitorio deseando encontrar sus amigos en un solo pedazo, más se llevó la más grande de las sorpresas. Ambos visitados estaban de pie mirando maravillados el intenso cielo azul que dejaba entrever ese día soleado.

-Sr. Gon, Sr. Leorio!-exclamo la enfermera totalmente horrorizada- Como se les ocurre ponerse de pie y más aun exponerse a las corrientes de aire!!-terminó por regañarles mandando al techo a ambos aludidos-

-Lo siento no pudimos evitarlo Srta.!-contesto sin vergüenza Gon-

-Kurapika! Que haces aquí?!-añadió Leorio acompañado de Gon quien recién se había percatado de su presencia-

-lo mismo me pregunto yo, si los veo en tan buena condición-respondió dando en el clavo y apoyando la reacción de la enfermera-

-oye no te pongas como la Srta., por si no sabes nos salvamos por estar justo en el centro de la explosión-le explico el cazador y ahora doctor Leorio-

-Sr. Gon y Sr. Leorio por favor regresen a sus camas para que pueda retirarme-ordeno la enfermera entendiendo que necesitaban hablar-

-claro que sí!-exclamaron ambos como niños y cumplieron la exigencia de la joven-

La misma asintió con una gota y suspiro aliviada por no tener que lidiar mas con ellos por unos momentos para finalmente retirarse cerrando la puerta tras ella.

-Kurapika, que fue lo que nos paso exactamente-soltó sin rodeos Leorio a lo que Kurapika adoptó su expresión mas seria-

-Bueno, de lo que recolectamos como información el departamento de Gon fue objeto de un atentado pero no fue ningún error como se pensó tomando en cuenta la misión que seguía en esos días. No, eso fue un acierto sin duda alguna-

-Cómo dices? Entonces no tiene nada que ver con el Sr.Crown? Me buscaban a mí específicamente?-

-así parece ser, y la verdad Gon, tuvo que ser algún tipo de profesional con mucha experiencia no logramos encontrar ni una sola huella de su presencia luego de determinar el sitio de lanzamiento de la bomba, a nivel físico me refiero-esclareció-

-A nivel físico? A que te refieres con eso-demando una explicación Leorio-

-pues yo fui al lugar después de recibir el informe de la comisión y me di con la sorpresa de sentir algo en el ambiente, algo muy diminuto y casi imperceptible luego de dos días....-

-un rastro de Nem-completo acertadamente Gon-

-Si-confirmó Kurapika- Gon el rastro que halle se disolvió en los momentos que pase ahí pero...no pertenecían a él te lo puedo asegurar. Sin embargo...-empezó el cazador-

-que? Que encontraste otra cosa mas?-

-bueno tal vez solo lo pensé y no lo confirmo de ninguna manera pero ese rastro tenia similitud con el suyo, algo familiar diría yo pero como les digo no podría asegurarlo , la presencia era muy débil...lo siento Gon-

-No te preocupes Kurapika, después de todo seria muy difícil aun para mi identificar ese rastro luego de unos días-

-Chicos, no sé Uds. pero les recuerdo que justamente en estos días se han dado asesinatos de gente importante y ya saben que no creo demasiado en las coincidencias-

-la familia de Killua- respondió Gon- si, lo sé Leorio eso me preocupa también. Desearía saber si Killua regreso con ellos-

-No me refería solo a eso, la asociación podría llegar a hacerse cargo y eso nos implicaría directamente a nosotros-dirigió amargamente el mayor del trío-

-Espera Leorio! Creo que acabas de dar en el clavo...-empezó Kurapika pero le interrumpió una cuarta voz-

-lo confirmo, bravo a los tres-dijo el desconocido que por cierto les sonó demasiado familiar como para confundirla-

-Hisoka!-exclamaron los hospitalizados-

-hola a Uds. también, es algo entre Uds. o no me quieren saludar? Eso me pone triste saben-comento frívolamente el mago-

-lo siento Hisoka, me sorprende verte aquí-se disculpo Gon-

-lo repito Uds. son unos raros...-comento para sí el excéntrico cazador-

-mira quien lo dice-murmuro Leorio pero visiblemente Hisoka lo alcanzó a oír-

****************Unos días después (N/A: que especifica no? o.óU)

-Sr. Presidente esta seguro de querer hacerlo? Tan solo faltan unos días para la cumbre- inquiría visiblemente perturbada una mujer del otro lado de la pantalla-

-completamente Srta. Liqueur, esta reunión extraordinaria se llevara a cabo-contesto totalmente relajado el anciano- (N/A: para quienes sepan el apellido lo tome de Katsumi en Silent Mobiüs ^^ me encanta XD)

-pero Sr.Presidente lo que esta a punto de hacer pone en riesgo la organización entera! Ya déjese de ser tan irresponsable!-le reclamo totalmente fuera de sí la cazadora-

-Algún día teníamos que revelarnos y creo que este día llegó, y Ud. lo sabe muy bien-seguía explicando el anciano ahora asumiendo una posición mas contemplativa-

-Sigo diciendo que podríamos usar la unidad de..-empezó la chica pero la interrumpió el anciano-

-y yo sigo pensando que nunca debimos crear algo así, no a costa de una mente maravillosa-declaró muy seriamente-(N/A: hasta que lo veo ponerse serio al viejo =P)

-pero Sr...-protestaba la chica-

En ese punto de la conversación vía satélite, la imagen empezó a distorsionarse, la voz de la mujer se perdió en el eco de la estática hasta que finalmente la transmisión quedó interrumpida por otra señal.

-sabia que aparecerías de un manera u otra-soltó a modo de saludo al visitante oculto en su pantalla-

-eso me hace pensar que me toma en serio Sr.Netero-respondió una voz con tono divertido-

-aún conservas esa faceta tan natural de aquellos años, joven Killua-comento tranquilamente el presidente-

-sigue siendo algo muy útil-replico Killua dejando ver su pacifico rostro adornado con una aparente sincera sonrisa-

-todavía deseas seguir con todo eso? Sabes muy bien a que te enfrentas y lo que podría ocurrir-le cuestiono el presidente apoyando su cabeza en sus manos-

-no cree que seria subestimarlos de no ser así? Vamos, sabemos Ud. y yo que esto debía darse de algún modo alguna vez, no es cierto? por eso déjeme felicitarlo por su maniobra inicial, fue muy brillante reunirnos a todos en su propio terreno de juego-soltaba Killua con total naturalidad pareciendo hasta divertirse hablando de algún tema superficial-

-si estamos para felicitaciones, su estrategia tampoco fue efectuada sin ingeniosidad, atacar directamente una debilidad propia es digno de reflejar toda su intención-alegaba el anciano igualmente divertido pero se notaba un serio pensamiento articulado tras cada palabra-

-si bueno, pero no estoy del todo satisfecho, supongo que sabrá el resultado de la operación mejor que yo-atino a contestar el asesino con una expresión de falsa vergüenza en su rostro-

-Así es, pero tal vez ese fue el mejor resultado no lo crees?-le pregunto con agudeza pero sin dejarlo contestar encadenó su dialogo- Te dejare pensarlo, ahora si me permites aun tengo que arreglar los detalles de la cumbre, recibir nuestros socios no es tarea fácil como te imaginaras.-comento Espero que los miembros de tu familia hagan acto de presencia en tu persona y tu hermano.-

-Claro que no podría faltar, nos veremos en una semana-se despidió Killua con toda tranquilidad-

Acto seguido la transmisión finalizo con ambos cabecillas habiendo descubierto su juego , dejando oficialmente declarado su enfrentamiento.

-No podríamos faltar si vamos a ser las estrellas, estúpido-escupió el líder de la familia Zaoldyeck atravesando el monitor con su mano afilada-

-Umm...no sirve de nada dejarme llevar, solo buscaba provocarme "...y tal parece que lo logró..."y todavía se atreve a alabar mi jugada cuando ellos hubieran sido capaces de adelantarse de creer que eso les serviría "...y tal vez no este del todo equivocado...."no es cierto, ellos no son mi debilidad "...no lo son o si?..sobre todo él..." Gon...-emitió Killua en forma de pensamientos y un dialogo consigo mismo-

*************************************************************************

Notas: LoL ya se esta poniendo algo mas claro, creo @.@? Por cierto no sabia que Killua jugaba ajedrez o.Ó, el chico esconde mas de un as bajo su manga eso esta garantizado n_n. Por cierto es una impresión o Hisoka ya se aprendió el truco de aparecerse donde no lo llaman? =P tenia que ser un mago para lograrlo, bah...sigo hablando sin sentido y es que me esfuerzo con esa historia espero que a Uds. les agrade, espero sus comentarios y ayuda ^^ aunque también se valen criticas XD. Una cosa más, si alguien sabe de ajedrez y ve que algo no concuerda me avisa por fis estoy estudiando el asunto a fondo pero no es mi fuerte ^^U, gracias. Ja Ne!


	3. Noche de Suspiros

Bloody Requiem 

**Cap3: Noche de Suspiros**

Notas: LoL lamento no haber cumplido mi cometido pero estoy entrando a exámenes eso no me deja tiempo de escribir mucho que digamos n_nU, espero que no hallan esperado demasiado, la verdad que me bloquee un poco con los hermanos espero que haya quedado bien, el siguiente capi estará para la próxima semana creo yo a menos que me venga inspiración y tenga tiempo de escribirlo enseguida ^_^, tal vez si me dan suficientes ánimos pueda XD, es broma vamos ahora a ese tercer capitulo!

Disclaimer: es un fic y Hunter X Hunter no es mío LoL.

-....dialogo... -

"...pensamiento o algo escrito..."

~.~.~.~.~.cambio de lugar

********cambio de tiempo/lugar

(N/A: Notas de autor ^.^)

*************************************************************************

-esa reunión, una cumbre extraordinaria a la que nadie puede faltar, ningún cazador en todo caso. Me pregunto...me pregunto si esa estrella que veo, aquella que brilla mas que cualquier otra esta noche, te traerá nuevamente a mi lado...tan solo espero eso, ese es mi único deseo, es lo que quiero ahora Killua.....-

-eso también espera la asociación-añadió una segunda voz en las sombras-

-Hisoka!-exclamo sorprendido por su presencia el joven cazador-

-lo lamento, no debí intervenir en tus pensamientos pero debes de entender la situación-le advirtió el mago-

-la entiendo perfectamente-le replico con terquedad Gon-

-eso dices pero tu corazón no obedece a tu mente, lo que ganarías podría llegar a ser tu pérdida más grande-agrego con la verdad el peliverde (N/A: pues claro tiene el cabello verdecito XD)

-eso no me importa, solo quiero verlo entiendes?!-seguía argumentando el de ojos ámbar-

-la pregunta es, él querrá lo mismo?-sentencio Hisoka-

-Si! Estoy seguro!-persistió Gon con seguridad en sus palabras-

-mmm...suenas muy convencido o es que acaso tratas de convencerte? Estarías dispuesto a arriesgar tu vida por esa seguridad que muestras?..Ah! claro para ti la amistad importa mas que cualquier cosa, mas que la vida propia, pero piensa bien en todo lo que esta a punto de ocurrir antes de hacer una decisión que lamentaras, es mi consejo bajo esta hermosa luna...adiós-agrego rápidamente Hisoka sin dejarle el tiempo de replicar para luego marcharse agitando la mano en señal de despedida-

-arriesgare mi vida si fuera necesario me escuchas mi vida!-aseguro Gon luego de unos segundos pero su voz temblaba-

-lo haría si tan solo me diera la oportunidad de verlo de nuevo...-agrego ya para él tocando su corazón-

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.En la misma ciudad

-ya tienen todo preparado?-preguntó por ultima vez el líder de la familia-

-si-respondió el hermano mayor en nombre de todos los asistentes-

-bien ahora déjenme solo-ordeno dándoles la espalda y acomodándose en la ventana-

-hermano-pronunció una voz femenina más joven y delicada-

-que quieres Calltt?-inquirió fríamente sin desviar sus ojos amatistas del astro nocturno-

-permíteme quedarme contigo-emitió en la oscuridad-

-no, ahora retírate-le negó Killua pero su presencia no desaparecía-

-por favor, Killua-volvió a pedir revelándose a la luz de la luna-

-..........-su hermano permanecía en silencio-

-hermano-pronunció pidiendo alguna respuesta del chico-

-esta bien, pero dime que te molesta-accedió finalmente, bajando la vista a algún punto de la ventana-

-nada, solo quería estar a tu lado esta noche-explico la joven-

-no trates de engañarme cuando ni siquiera puedes ocultarte de tus pensamientos-le aclaro volteando sus ojos amatistas en los suyos-

La joven mujer sostuvo la mirada de su hermano unos instantes para luego dejar aflojar su duda, ello causo el desvió de su ojos a un lado para total comprensión de su hermano quien la observaba atentamente alistándose a oír lo que le pudiera decir.

-escúchame hermano...si…si te dijera que abandones tu plan, si te dijera que no vayas, que renuncies y te quedes junto a mí?....que responderías?-finalmente se decidió a confesar a modo de suposición-

-probablemente tendrías que enfrentar las consecuencias por esas palabras, y luego te agradecería tu preocupación  pero nada me hará renunciar eso tiene que parar y yo seré quien le ponga el alto-le respondió primero seriamente y al final suavizando su expresión-

-no me importan los castigos me criaron como a todos Uds. para soportarlos, solo importas tú, hermano-le reclamó sin alzar la voz-

-no vuelvas a decir eso, me apenaría ver ese rostro marcado por culpa de tontas palabras. Las palabras son traicioneras tanto como las personas que las pronuncian-lamentó Killua acariciando su rostro del reverso de su mano-

-si nada te hará cambiar de parecer tan solo permíteme quedarme contigo-pidió colocando su cabeza en el hombro de su hermano mayor-

-gracias-finalmente asintió Killua colocando su brazo alrededor de su hermana-"...si tan solo supieras lo que significa esa misión, tal vez ni siquiera osarías mirarme a los ojos...."

***********************Al día siguiente

Finalmente un sol cálido despertó por la mañana de aquel día tan esperado transmitiendo algo de su energía por las frías calles de la ciudad, a lo lejos y contemplándolo todo desde su altanera posición el complejo que albergaría a los personajes tan especiales de esa sociedad vigilaba silenciosa la llegada de cada uno de ellos.

Días previos al citado encuentro, la ciudad mostró un incremento de visitantes sin que la población se diera cuenta propiamente dicho, mas algunos cazadores pasaban completamente desapercibidos pero otros llamaban demasiado la atención tal era el caso de Hisoka o la excéntrica Menchi acompañada por Fuhara y su tamaño descomunal (N/A: exagerando un poco XD).

Los hoteles presentaron un aumento en sus clientes así como los bares y restaurantes que cada vez reunían a mas grupos de curioso personajes, unos mas que otros dependiendo de sus edad, sexo, tipo de cazador o arma que traía.

Pero hoy misteriosamente las actividades del conglomerado urbano habían vuelto a su ritmo acostumbrado, dentro de unas horas se iniciaría la tan esperada reunión pero aún faltaban los actores principales. Para cuando la población total de cazadores quedó reunida en el complejo la nave dirigible de la asociación apareció surcando con total tranquilidad los cielos hasta aterrizar en la azotea.

-esa debe ser la nave del Sr. Netero-exclamo alegremente Gon-

-eso parece ser Gon-confirmó Kurapika observando de reojo la multitud a su alrededor-

-Kurapika, dime acaso sientes su presencia?-inquirió nervioso-

-no, al parecer aun no aparece."O trata de ocultarse…".-negó el rubio-

-ya dejen de hablar de el en tercera persona que no pueden decir su nombre?-les reclamo Leorio por encima de sus gafas-

-es que...-empezó Gon pero Kurapica se le adelanto-

-Leorio su nombre ya no puede decirse a la ligera y mucho menos el de su familia, recuerda que algo esta por suceder así como dijo Hisoka, mas lo que paso en estos últimos tiempos debemos ser muy precavidos o acaso ya olvidaste lo que les paso?-

-esta bien-accedió Leorio fijando la vista en otro punto para no confrontarse a Kurapica-

Pero sin que se dieran cuenta por andar discutiendo es que sin previo aviso la multitud se había apaciguado, llenando el ambiente de un incomodo silencio al que nadie parecía querer corromper, fue como si la muerte en persona los hubiera callado y eso no estaba muy lejos de la realidad. 

Dos persona habían hecho acto de presencia en la reunión, dos hombres más específicamente, el primero tenia cabellera y ojos ébano y llevaba un traje ceñido sin armas a la vista exceptuando extrañas púas en su traje, el segundo integrante de la pareja era como su contraparte, tenia cabellera corta y blanca a pesar de su edad relativamente corta y sus ojos amatistas parecían mirar a su alrededor con suma desatención hasta daba la impresión de estar aburrido, vestía un traje blanco y negro más holgado y no llevaba arma alguna a la vista.

Al cabo de unos segundos solo se escuchaban las voces de Leorio y Kurapika discutiendo mientras Gon examinaba cada cazador en busca de alguien en especifico, Killua seguía caminado con su hermano en un solo camino que se iba formando al retirarse uno a uno quienes no querían interrumpir su andar, hasta que finalmente llegó a la altura de las voces del trío sin que ellos se dieran  por enterados de la situación.

-oigan no le parece que hay mucho silencio súbitamente?- observó el mas joven deteniendo la riña de los otros dos cazadores-

-tienes razón, acaso apareció el presidente o que?- preguntó Leorio alzando la vista-

-no, tan solo yo-explico una voz muy pausadamente detrás de Kurapica-

-y quien er...Killua?!!-exclamo Kurapica al voltearse sintiendo algo poderoso-

-Killua!!!Eres tú realmente?!-exclamo en una explosión Gon dirigiéndose hacia su viejo amigo-

-hola Gon, Leorio, Kurapica-contesto simplemente dejando que Gon lo abrazara-

-ahhh! ahí esta Irumi-señalo Leorio apuntando con su dedo hacia el mayor de los hermanos-

-hagan como si no estuviera-contesto Killua con un intercambio veloz con su hermano-

-como digas..."ese tipo siempre me pone la piel de gallina..."-resoplo el doctor reajustando su corbata-

-Killua estoy tan feliz de verte-le comentó alegremente Gon dejando una de sus sinceras sonrisas reflejarse en su rostro pero se apago instantáneamente con la respuesta del asesino-

-no es mi caso, ahora si me permiten debemos encontrarnos con alguien-agrego secamente el líder de la familia Zaoldyeck-

-que...que?!! Killua que te sucede? Killua!!!-reaccionó a duras penas Gon tratando de alcanzar a su amigo-

-cállate chico vas a hacer que te maten, son de la familia.....-lo detuvo otro cazador que no logro terminar de pronunciar su frase al ver que Irumi pasaba cerca de ahí siguiendo a Killua y mirando a ambos con sus inexpresivas pupilas-

-lo se! pero el es mi amigo!.... Killua!!!-gritó a pulmones abiertos Gon mas sin recibir respuesta alguna de quien fuera su mejor amigo alguna vez-

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.En la parte superior del edificio

-Sr.Presidente, aun insiste en ello?-inquirió Menchi al anciano-

-totalmente, recuerda que si no logramos detenerlos aquí seremos los siguientes nombres en desaparecer de la lista-atino seriamente el presidente de la asociación de cazadores-

-Sr.Netero, recuerde que ya no es el niño con piel de lobo, sino todo un lobo sediento. Y si llegara a soltar el asunto Freecs lo perderemos-observo con suma lógica Sadotsu-

-lo se, pero no lo dirá nunca. Por eso deben morir hoy….y con eso quedara concluida mi jugada-declaro el presidente Netero-

-como diga, ahora demos por iniciada la reunión-le señalo Sadotsu con la mano-

-Me parece que deberíamos en efecto-comento ya recobrando su tranquilidad tomando el ascensor con el resto del comité-

Unos segundos luego la puerta del elevador se abrió en una pasarela elevada por encima del salón donde se hallaban congregados los cazadores, aunque se notaba un cierto vació en la parte delantera justo donde se encontraban Killua junto a su hermano Irumi. Las miradas del comité se cruzaron con ambos miembros de la familia de asesinos causando un extraño cambio en el aire hasta que el presidente levanto la mirada para dar su discurso de bienvenida.

*************************************************************************


	4. Tonadas de mi corazón

**Bloody Requiem**

**Cap4: Tonadas**

Notas: o.ó querrán matarme los que se acuerdan de este ficy decir que ya pasaron alrededor de dos años y recién subo el capi T.Tu lo peor que lo tenia casi acabado desde hace un mes pero se me había olvidado por completo donde estaba grabado…¬¬uuucomo selee pero lo encontré al fin. Bueno solo espero que alguien siga leyendo ese embrollo que arme 9.9u.

Disclaimer: Regálenme los derechos de Hunter X Hunter !.

-...dialogo... -

"...pensamiento o algo escrito..."

...cambio de lugar

cambio de tiempo/lugar

(N/A: Notas de autora .)

* * *

Los ojos ambarinos de Gon no parecían fijarse en algún punto en específico, sus oídos no oían las palabras del Presidente Netero, su mente se aislaba mas de ese escenario conforme pasaban los segundos, lo único que aun resonaba en su cabeza eran las palabras de Killua.

-"no es mi caso"- eso le había dicho pero también había añadido un susurro que nadie más oyó-

-"fuimos una ilusión…he vuelto a la realidad de la oscuridad…"-aquellas palabras dichas con tanta suavidad no podían significar aquello que se entendían por ellas, no, eso era algo inconcebible para Gon. Mucho peor que una puñalada en una pelea, o recibir un balazo protegiendo a alguien, era algo mucho mas despiadado que resquebrajaba su corazón como si se tratara de un cascaron reseco a punto de quebrarse en mil pedazos.

Significaba que Killua no lo reconocía como parte de su vida, que él finalmente había aceptado ser lo que Gon había impedido por tantos años, viajando tras mil aventuras en su compañía, descubriendo que mas allá de la muerte había vida y esta debía ser valorada.

-falle…-susurro Gon mas nadie lo escucho ni siquiera Kurapica quien estaba más próximo a él-

-"falle estrepitosamente…Killua se convirtió en lo que ellos quisieron, le hicieron cumplir el destino que le tenían moldeado…un ángel de la muerte, un alma solitaria eso era lo que mas odiaba...No, eso no es cierto, yo era quien repudiaba la muerte el tan solo no tenia el sentido de vida o muerte, pero….yo trate…trate y trate…entonces por qué! Por qué no lo detuvo? Por qué no lo detuve… aquellos días antes que se marchara, algo lo molestaba, yo lo presentía, pero no dije nada…no hice nada cuando debí, y el tampoco me dejó decirle…qué ocurrió? Por qué te dejaste llevar a la oscuridad sin luchar un poco más Killua?…por qué…quisiera saberlo…."-

-Gon?-le llego una voz lejana pero familiar-

-Gon!-repitió la voz hasta que su cuerpo se movió pero no por su consentimiento alguien lo estaba sacudiendo-

-uh?...Kurapica-atino a contestar saliendo de su mutismo-

-Gon, donde andabas? El presidente anuncio que la cumbre durara dos días-inquirrio el rubio con cierta interrogante en su rostro-

-como?-preguntó el cazador habiendo escuchado sin realmente hacerlo-

-si, además se darán charlas sobre el nuevo reglamento de la asociación, participaremos en unos torneos y nos actualizaran las licencias-añadió su compañero con algo mas de seriedad-

-licencias…actualizadas?-repitió el chico sin entender-

-no es maravilloso? Licencias, totalmente renovadas y solo se hará aquí, ah! y nos darán alojamiento por cierto-comento alegremente y visiblemente interesado Leorio-

-dijiste bien… actualizadas únicamente aquí!-repitió expectante Gon-

-por que lo preguntas?-inquirió sin entender Kurapika-

-pues eso significa que mi padre podría estar aquí!-exclamo lleno de vida el chico-

-qué?-exclamaron ambos cazadores junto a Gon, no habían siquiera contemplado la posibilidad-

En la misma sala, donde se hallan Killua con Irumi (N/A: y un gran vacío a su alrededor XD)

-mm…que curiosa jugada no lo crees Irumi?-preguntó Killua sujetando su barbilla con la mano-

-ya lo creo-murmuro afirmativamente el hombre-

-pero podría tener doble filo, el riesgo es alto sin embargo…no deben escapar, entraremos al torneo parece que el viejo me hizo una invitación que no puedo rechazar-comento naturalmente aunque el sarcasmo en sus palabras era evidente-

Finalizo alzando nuevamente la vista al comité directivo levantando la mano en signo de aprobación al presidente al haber este declarado mirando a ambos hermanos que participaría en el torneo de peleas.

-"muy bien joven Killua veremos si puede resistir mi jugada, esperare a ver la suya"-pensó para si el anciano observando el gesto nada formal de Killua al cual contestó asintiendo de la mirada-

* * *

_**Horas más tarde**_

-Que horror de charla….-comentaba en lamento el doctor-

-no te quejes Leorio, el saber cuales con las nuevas ventajas de ser cazador es algo importante, además explicaron sobre las nuevas modificaciones de la licencia y…-empezó Kurapika rápidamente interrumpido-

-si, si ya lo sé, lo único bueno fue Menchi explicando la primera parte y...que dijiste de las modificaciones?-recordo un ensimismado Leorio con la imagen de la sexy Menchi en su mente-

-sabia que te estabas durmiendo-le reprendió el rubio-

-no dormía! En que momento hablaron de modificaciones?-inquirió nuevamente Leorio-

-la Srta.Menchi hablo de ellas, Leorio-le reclamó sin alzar la voz-

-no es cierto yo la veía fijamente y sus labios…-empezó el cazador pero se detuvo al toarse con una silueta femenina en su frente-

-eres un desgraciado! Eres el que me veía tan fijamente? Pervertido!-exalto convertida en una furia y abalanzándose sobre el desprevenido hombre-

-que te pasa mujer!-le reclamó tratando de defenderse como podía de las cuchillas asesinas-

-Menchi no te enojes-apaciguo Kurapika interponiéndose-

-déjame debo darle su merecido!- vociferaba la mujer calmándose un poco-

-si claro, mírate no mas, mejor no te presentes con esa ropa entonces-comento Leorio equivocadamente-

-que me dijiste? que tiene mi ropa!-retomo furiosa Menchi alzando nuevamente sus navajas-

-Menchi el presidente nos espera-corto súbitamente su colega-

-lo sé, lo sé…te salvas por esta vez pero no sin un recuerdo-y con el ultimo le envió un palmazo digno de un gorrilla en el rostro de Leorio-

-Leorio estas bien?-pregunto Kurapika bajando la cabeza para observar a Leorio estampado en la vereda-

-vieron un gorrilla darme una cachetada?-(N/A: en otras palabras vieron que carro me atropello? U)

-te escuche!-se oyó a lo lejos por la histérica cazadora-

Momentos más tarde llegó Gon al sitio encontrando a uno de sus amigos mal parado y al rubio ayudándole a recobrar la conciencia como podía.

-Gon me ayudas con Leorio creo que necesitara una cama por un rato… Gon?-

-Disculpa Kurapica enseguida te ayudo. Es solo que….vi a Killua entrar a ese jardín-apuntó a la extensa area verde que se abría lateralmente a la edificación-

-No te preocupes, iremos en cuanto Leorio este instalado, tenemos que aclarar muchas cosas con él-aconsejó Kurapica evitando un encuentro entre ambos, cosa que se veía tanto mas difícil en este situación-

-esta bien..."aunque no estoy seguro de querer escuchar sus respuestas…tal vez ni siquiera nos escuche, tal vez realmente ya no significamos nada para el y….yo ya no soy nada en su oscuridad…"-acepto Gon para total sorpresa del rubio-

* * *

**_En el jardín_**

-tanto tiempo sin verte Hisoka-comento sarcástica una voz-

-me descubriste-replico con la misma entonación la voz del mago que salía de su 'escondite'-

-no me digas que tratabas de esconderte…o tal vez querías espiarme?-alzó con visible burla-

-nada de eso, solo probaba de lo que es capaz el nuevo líder de la familia Zaoldyeck –le respondió con interés en sus ojos sacando uno de sus tradicionales naipes-

-para eso tendrás que esperar el torneo-corto Killua aunque pausadamente casi con placer-

-vamos una probadita ahora no te hará nada o si?-insistió Hisoka invitándole con su naipe-

-dime a lo que vienes Hisoka.-replicó tajante esta vez el chico de clara cabellera, deteniéndose a pensarlo dos segundos en un pose irónica- Ah si ya lo sé, parece que estos años te convirtieron en el perro rastrero del comité y les informaras de todo lo ocurrido cierto?-preguntó con provocación, quería probar al cazador como el mismo lo hiciera con el momentos antes-

-hieres mis sentimientos, deberías saber ya, que un lobo no se convierte en perro así como una oveja que probó la sangre jamás será otra cosa más que un lobo sediento-respondió el mago seriamente esta vez-ah, pero claro primero fuiste una dulce oveja rebelde…-inicio con burla abierta y provocativa-

-esta bien hagámoslo!-lanzo repentinamente Killua asumiendo una posición de combate-

Ambos asesinos y cazadores tomaron sus posturas de combate aunque para un ojo desinformado pareciera que ambos se miraban fijamente sin ninguna intención, realmente cada uno media el aura de su contrincante con total seriedad y determinación para acabar con la vida del otro si se detectaba alguna señal ofensiva.

En cierto momento Hisoka y Killua parecían tener la misma amplitud de aura, y por ser del mismo tipo de nem significaba un poder equivalente sin embargo Killua quebró su seriedad con una sonrisa sarcástica sorprendiendo al mismo Hisoka quien recibió una ventisca en pleno rostro, la mismo logrando arrancarle su naipe de la mano.

-"acaso ese no es todo su…"-pero no logro terminar su pensamiento intempestivamente el líder de la familia Zaoldyeck elevó su aura muy por encima de la de Hisoka-

Sin embargo tan pronto como elevó su aura la disminuyó, dejando al ilusionista desconcertado.

-alguien se acerca-comento el chico desvaneciendo su nem por completo imitado por Hisoka-

-Hisoka? que haces aqu…-empezó interrogante la voz de Gon deteniéndose cuando ese se percato de la presencia del ojimorados-Killua-

-Gon y Kurapica-soltó Killua sin inmutarse demasiado-

-parece que tendré que esperar hasta el torneo-comentó Hisoka dándoles la espaldas meneo la mano en despedida frívola y se marcho-

-Hisoka te vas?-

- tengo que inscribirme al torneo. Los veo ahí-comento a unos pasos de ahí dejando sentada su invitación-

-Killua-repitió Gon, no sabia que más podría decir en su presencia-

-si . ya lo dijiste dos veces, y ese soy yo. Algo mas que quieras decir?-le corto con una frivolidad hiriente el peliblanco-

-no necesitas responder así Killua-defendió Kurapika interponiéndose-

-que acaso me lo vas a impedir Ku-ru-ta?-separo despectivamente Killua logrando el arrebato de furia del guerrero-

En lo que dijo esas palabras la cadena de Kurapica reapareció de la nada rodeando el cuerpo de Killua quien no se inmuto en lo más mínimo hasta parecía satisfecho de si mismo, demasiado satisfecho para Gon.

-recuerda que podrías morir también si aprietas demasiado fuerte-soltó con toda sinceridad en sus ojos logrando que Kurapica se tranquilizara instantáneamente y desmaterializara instantáneamente su cadena-Bien, ahora que quieren? el torneo esta por empezar-añadió, ya retornando a su tono anterior-

-por que…por que te fuiste Killua?-trataba de articular Gon, confundido por los repentinos cambios del joven-

-debía hacerlo-respondió soberbio-

-no digas estupideces, nos debes una explicación después de estos años sin saber de ti y de repente reapareces convertido en el líder de tu familia y causando alboroto en todas partes! Que te paso? a que viniste aquí? Acaso todo eso tiene que ver con la asociación? que es lo que buscas!-Soltó sin cesar Gon ya fuera de si por la monotonía del tono empleado por el asesino-

-Si pones esas preguntas en orden lo sabrás, pero ya que estoy aquí les diré. Mi presencia tan solo consiste en hacer caer nuestros estorbos así de simple, y el porque me fui era sencillamente porque ya no los aguantaba, ser cazador se me volvió algo muy aburrido la verdad adema….-

Las palabras que fluían como dagas se insertaban una tras otra en el alma de Gon, hirientes como su susurro de horas antes sin embargo cuando mencionó su aburrición el aguante del chico rebalsó y su puño impacto la cara de su amigo.

-mm…excelente golpe mi buen amigo, pero tu aura te delató, definitivamente el estilo intensificador dice mucho de ti, como sea en otras circunstancias estarías muerto-alabó Killua al recibir el impacto sin pestañar y deteniendo al mismo tiempo sus afiladas uñas contra el cuello del impulsivo cazador sin tocarlo-

-yo...lo lamento no quise….-balbuceo Gon desviando su ojos del chico cuando se arrepintió de su arrebato impulsivo-

-le diste lo que merecía, no te lamentes Gon-soltó detrás Kurapica-

-Claro, entre menos relación tengamos será mejor…para todos.-declaró Killua, desconcertando al kuruta por completo- Por cierto, un rey puede vencer a su igual, más el caballero o la torre con presas fáciles sobre todo si su rey no es lo que parece ser….-comento distraídamente Killua percatándose del tiempo transcurrido-Ah, hora del torneo nos vemos allá!-finalizó con toda tranquilidad el de ojos amatistas dando por concluida la charla extendiendo haciendo una pequeña reverencia de despedida-

Gon y Kurapica demasiado ocupados tratando de descifrar su actitud y sus últimas palabras se quedaron ahí parados sin decir palabra alguna. Había algo que decir realmente?

Preguntas e incógnitas, puertas y caminos que no parecían llegar a un punto definido era lo que tenían, de lo que estaban seguros es que algo pasaba entre la asociación y la familia de asesinos pero lograrían saber que? Y acaso eso explicaría la transformación de Killua?...

* * *

_...Al mismo tiempo en la sala de comité._

-Ud realmente quiere morir o qué?-insisitia Menchi con una expresión exasperada e inquieta-

-Srta. Menchi-trato de apaciguarle Satotsu cuando la mujer se lo quería ahorcar-

-nada de eso, Sr. Satotsu ese asunto se esta saliendo de control!-reclamaba con furia la cazadora-

-Srta. Menchi, acaso piensa que lograra llegar hasta mí? Y si lo hiciera cree que podría acabar conmigo?-pregunto súbitamente el interrumpiendo la discusión que se venia armando-

-Yo…no lo sé, esperaría que no pero no podemos saberlo, Ud. es un inconsciente al dejarse caer en la guarida de esos lobos-reclamo la pelirosa visiblemente contrariada-

-eso lo sabré a su tiempo, por ahora solo estamos jugando en el mismo terreno, de igual a igual-comentó el presidente sin demasiada preocupación en su rostro-

-wua! Me desespera que tome las cosas como si nada pasara! Por que mejor no les dice todo sobre ese asunto Freecs? el chico tiene derecho a saber…aún…-su voz se silenció incapaz de seguir se sentó repentinamente en un sillón-Ud, sabe a lo que me refiero-

-Aun si nosotros somos los culpables? Aun si esto acabara con la asociación?-preguntó el anciano aunque nadie supo si se dirigía a Menchi-

-demonios...Odio que las cosas sean complicadas…-refunfuño la chica guardando su cuchillas-

-me atendré a las consecuencias de mis actos, es lo único que puedo decir ahora vayan a tomar sus posiciones que el espectáculo esta por empezar-concluyó pausadamente-

Menchi finalmente se dio por vencida ante la determinación del y salio seguida por su acompañante y el Sr Satotsu, quien cerro la puerta dejando al presidente a solas.

-ya puedes hablar-murmuro en la habitación donde a simple ojo no se hallaba mas alma que la suya-

-estamos listos para el duelo Sr.-respondió a su llamada una silueta femenina en las sombras-

-muy bien, entonces tienen mi permiso. Comunique mi orden, Srta Liqueur -concedió Netero mirando fijamente por la ventana-

-no se preocupe su fuente nos advirtió muy bien al respecto, los Zaobyelck serán la tacha final en ese expediente-respondió la subordinada desapareciendo-

-cuento con ello-

Con esas palabras se levantó y encamino hacia la puerta de la sala.

* * *

_**En el improvisado coliseo, horas mas tarde**_.

-y así concluimos esta espectacular pelea! El señor Gon pasa a la siguiente ronda!-comentaba entusiasta la voz del cazador a cargo de ello-

-Leorio, dime si dijo… Gon?-pregunto dubitativo Kurapica ingresando a la sala junto a su amigo-

-pues…así parece ser si es el a quien veo en la tarima-confirmo el aludido señalando hacia donde se desarrollara instantes antes la pelea-

* * *

Notas: en la siguiente peleas físicas y mentales a la orden ¬…no digo mas ¬¬u, Ja ne! 


	5. Reflejo de una agonía

**Bloody Réquiem**

****

**Cap**** 5:   Reflejo de una agonía.**

**Notas**: o.ó no hay mucha nota, solo que lamento nuevamente el retraso 9_9 ando con varias historias y mil y una cosas por hacer -_-u.

**Disclaimer**: si quiero los derechos de Hunter X Hunter es que no son míos al momento que escribo este fic…pero si algún día lo son haré una continuación…de la serie claro wuajajaja =P…bueno no son míos aun u_uU.

-....dialogo... –

"...pensamiento o algo escrito..."

~.~.~.~.~.cambio de lugar

*-*-*-*-*-cambio de tiempo/lugar

(N/A: Notas de autora ^.^)

**********************************************************************

-Gon!!!Gon!!!-exalto Leorio acercándose junto a Kurapika-

Una vez al lado de la tarima, espero que Gon bajara de la misma y mirándole fijamente empezó a regañarlo como si fuera el mismo niño de años atrás.

-Gon has perdido la cordura o que?! Porque entraste al torneo?!!!En que rayos pensabas!-le casi grito preocupado el doctor-

-…-el chico se quedo en silencio-

-Gon! Gon!-insistió en una explicación Leorio aun ante la mirada de Kurapika-

-no lo pensé, solo lo hice. Y no le debo por ello explicación a nadie, Leorio-le contesto esta vez con dureza el chico dejándolo congelado de la impresión-

Luego de ello, con la replica interrumpida de Leorio giro sobre sus talones para dirigirse a un asiento y observar de ahí la siguiente pelea.

Uso segundos mas tarde Leorio discutía con su compañero de cabellos de oro (N/A: gomen casi digo risitos de oro o_ou sorry Kurapica ^^u).

-no puedo creerlo que me contestara así!!!-casi vociferaba el doctor-

-bueno no es que lo apoye, al contrario yo también me hubiera opuesto pero no podrás hacerle cambiar de opinión además,…-se detuvo a pesar su palabras- creo que te lo buscaste un poco-finalizó en un tono de burla esbozando una sonrisa parecida a un adulto congraciando a su hijo-

-mmf…-rechinó Leorio cruzando sus brazos haciendo burda-…no necesitabas decírmelo así de directo-alcanzó a decirle entre dientes-

-bueno bueno, no te estarás quejando…acaso quieres una mejor recompensa?-le inquirió maliciosamente al oído causando la aparición de un rubor fulgurante en el rostro del doctor-

Kurapica observó la reacción con satisfacción pero Leorio no respondió, en ese instante el comentarista anunciaba la siguiente pelea.

-y pasamos ahora a la siguiente pelea de este tarde, Killua Zaoldyeck contra la Srta Megumi Liqueur!-

El anuncio del apellido de renombrados asesinos causo un profundo silencio en los espectadores, la impresión a la sola mención de la familia cargaba demasiado poder aun en una reunión de cazadores en la que un buena parte se dedicaba a listas negras, un oficio de las mas familiarizado con el medio lúgubre y desnudado a de sentimientos del mundo de la muerte por contrato.

Sin embargo ciertos espectadores no parecían demasiado afectados por la omnipresencia que sostenía Killua en el lugar, sino por la aparición de quien seria su contrincante.

Una mujer de unos 21 años hizo su entrada subiendo a la tarima en espera a de su adversario, con buen porte, físico generoso que hubiera despertado algunas oscuras ideas en ciertas mentes varoniles, pero….su rostro, su expresión se hizo familiar para Gon al igual que al resto de la asistencia.

Frío, calculador, impasible y sin brillo de piedad en sus pupilas rojizas, color que recordaba el mismo carmín de la sangre, un llamado a la muerte.

-esa mujer…-empezó Gon haciendo audible su pensamiento-

-Megumi Liqueur, si una cazadora de listas negras, y tal vez…. -comento una voz a su lado, una voz demasiado familiar al gusto del chico-

-Hisoka-

-nos vemos de nuevo-comento distraídamente el mago recibiendo una mirada seria del chico- ya no pongas esa cara era broma-

-dime…dime quien es ella-demandó con voz quebrada, visiblemente alterado-

- es una de las cabecillas de elite que cuenta la asociación, con esto podrás darte cuenta del porque sientes la vibra que emana de ella, un poder digno de apreciar con detenimiento…-explico con en su voz  queda y un brillo de sumo interés en los ojos-

Ello confirmó las sospechas de Gon, no era nada habitual que Hisoka adoptara tales actitudes, de las pocas que pudo apreciarlas  puede considerarse afortunado de no haber sido su objetivo numero uno en la lista de mariposas por atrapar como solía referirse analógicamente.

-"eso solo significa que esa mujer….podría….no, Killua también es muy fuerte…Killua…aun no se que pasó, por eso…por eso decidí entrar a este torneo cuando supe que combatirías, por que? Por que lo haces? Que sucedió en estos años….quiero saberlo, con toda mi alma…no me rendiré hasta saberlo y….tal vez…regresarte a mi lado….eso es lo que quiero, volver a estar junto a ti….como fue que te perdí?...."-

-Gon?-interrumpió Hisoka-

-..Que?..Ah lo siento que sucede?-reacciono el cazador mirándole con interrogación-

-ya llego-le respondió simplemente indicando con su mirada la tarima de combate-

Entendiendo a lo que se refería, los ojos ámbar oscuro de Gon buscaron a quien iban dirigidos sus pensamientos, de entre las sombras que ahora gobernaban su vida y le cubrían como una segunda piel salio Killua, su cabellera plateada brillaba por las luces encima de la tarima, y proyectaban un halo de sombra sobre sus ojos, sus pupilas tan frías como las de su adversaria no guardaban sentimientos, estaba totalmente concentrado, la pelea iba en serio.

*-*-*-*-*-*-

-Killua-llamo la voz suave del chico de pelo azabache-

-dime Gon-contesto distraídamente el aludido-

-las estrellas brillan tanto esta noche….-comentó con un tono lleno de fascinación-

-es cierto respondió el chico fijando su vista al cielo- "…pero no tanto como tu a mis ojos…."-pensó dejando una sonrisa deslizarse en sus labios-

Ambos se quedaron echados en el pasto admirando el espectáculo nocturno tan silencioso pero lleno de vida a la vez.

Tan absorto se hallaba Killua en ordenar algunas ideas pendientes no sintió un par de ojos cafés posarse sobre el, la brisa le mecía las puntas blancas de su cabello con tal gracia que esos ojos no podían despegarse de ahí, guiados por el vaivén de las sombras iban delineando su rostro con una concentración digna de un depredador estudiando las facciones de su presa.

-"…cuando te veo, me cautivas….no podría dejar de sentir aquello que me envuelva cuando estas cerca de mi, algo mucho mas poderoso que nuestras auras de nen….aun no defino lo que es, tan solo deseo que nunca me dejes….que nunca deba dejar de ver tus ojos amatistas fijarse en mi…"-

Tan profundo fue el pensamiento de Gon que su presencia salio a relucir mas de lo normal llamando la atención del asesino, sus ojos giraron velozmente hacia los que lo observaban.

-Gon, que sucede?-inquirió curioso-

-eh?...lo siento, Killua…yo solo…pensaba-soltó entrecortadamente cierto por un rubor en sus mejillas y visiblemente incomodo, pero aun en la oscuridad no hacia falta el poder ver para percibir el estado del chico, sobre todo para alguien como Killua-

Lentamente acercó su mano hacia Gon, logrando tomar en ella su mejilla sonrojada, el chico no se ofusco por el acercamiento, solo dejo que ocurra con una mezcla de sorpresa y anhelo.

-y puedo saber en que?-preguntó en un susurro acercando sus labios a unos centímetros de su rostro-

-….- el verlo tan cerca le secó la garganta, realmente no se lo esperaba- "…acaso esas estrellas oyeron mi plegaria?....no será solo un sueño?...uno que no quiero acabar, mas quisiera que prosiga….Killua…."-

Anhelando no despertarse en su bolsa de dormir, solo, en la tienda de campamento, sus ojos se ablandaron hasta que líquido los impregno dejando escapar una lágrima del lado en el que se hallaba la mano de killua.

-…hazlo realidad, por favor-fue su respuesta-

Y los labios del asesino se posaron sobre los suyos.

-._.-._-._.-._.-._.-._

" Hubo un momento en el que lo creí posible?

…..Quería creerlo.

Acaso existió aquel instante en el que abrí mi corazón para ti?

….Quisiera que persistiera aún hoy.

Seguirás sintiendo lo que confesamos esa noche?

….Dulce confesión que fue traicionada….por mi.

Podrás perdonarme por lo que hice?

….Aun si yo mismo no puedo hacerlo.

Olvidaras lo que soy, el verdugo, el heraldo de la oscuridad, la muerte por mi mano, el ser sin corazón que alberga este cuerpo?

....Cuando logre quitarte lo que buscaste toda tu vida, la razón misma de que nos conociéramos, el objetivo que siempre te hizo llegar mas lejos…..

…Aun cuando yo no lo sabia…cuando trataba de cambiar mi destino junto a ti….pero no pude, y esa herida que no sabes que yo mismo te hice, no sanara….lo se muy bien, por eso no merezco perdón….por ello solo busco que olvides lo que pudo ser, en esta noche de estrellas cuando sentí tu calor cerca de mi, esa noche que encendiste mi corazón….

….una ilusión….que me convirtió en cascarón…resquebrajándose en su agobio….

….solo….sin ti….solo con su agonía…."

**********************************************************************

**Notas**: gomen!!! ^^U había previsto la pelea en este capi…pero esperara el siguiente ¬_¬u estaba en plena onda romántica como pudieron notar, dejen review por fis!!! ^_^

Ah! Si se fijan de cerca deje unas cuantas pistas del rompecabezas ^_^ si las encuentran me avisan XD.


End file.
